pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Azurill
|name='Azurill' |jname=(ルリリ Ruriri) |ndex=298 |evofrom=None |evointo=Marill |gen=Generation III |pronun= Ah-zoo-rill |hp=50 |atk=20 |def=40 |satk=20 |sdef=40 |spd=20 |total=190 |species=Polka Dot Pokémon |type= |height=0'08" |weight=4.4 lbs |ability=Thick Fat Huge Power Sap Sipper (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=75% ♀/25% ♂ }} Azurill (Japanese: ルリリ Ruriri) is a -type Pokémon and is a Baby Pokémon. Appearance Azurill appears like a small blue mouse with a round water balloon attached to the end of its tail. Its balloon-tail is blue and is used to bounce very high. It also has small ears and small feet. On its face there are two white circles. Evolution Azurill evolves into Marill with max Happiness. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Azurill| rubysapphire=Breed Marill or Azumarill holding Sea Incense| rsrarity=None| emerald=Breed Marill or Azumarill holding Sea Incense| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Breed Marill or Azumarill holding Sea Incense| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trophy Garden, Great Marsh| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Trophy Garden| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=White Forest (White only)| bwrarity=Common |black2white2=Floccesy Ranch, Route 20 |b2w2rarity=Rare }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Azurill| Channel=Cobalt Coast| RSPinball=Hatch from egg| Trozei=Secret Storage 7 Huge Storage 1 Endless Level 13 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Frosty Forest (1F-3F) Howling Forest (1F-4F)| PMD2=Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (1F-19F)| }} Pokédex entries | name=Azurill| ruby=Azurill spins its tail as if it were a lasso, then hurls it far. The momentum of the throw sends its body flying, too. Using this unique action, one of these Pokémon managed to hurl itself a record 33 feet. | sapphire=Azurill's tail is large and bouncy. It is packed full of the nutrients this Pokémon needs to grow. Azurill can be seen bouncing and playing on its big, rubbery tail. | emerald=Its tail, which is packed with nutrition, is very bouncy like a rubber ball. On sunny days they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun. | firered=It battles by flinging around its tail, which is bigger than its body. The tail is a floatation device in water. | leafgreen=It battles by flinging around its tail, which is bigger than its body. The tail is a floatation device in water. | diamond=A Pokémon that lives by water. It moves quickly on land by bouncing on its big tail. | pearl=Its tail is filled with nutrients necessary for growth. It plays by bouncing on its tail. | platinum=Its tail bounces like a rubber ball. It flings that tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. | heartgold=Its tail is packed full of the nutrients it needs to grow. | soulsilver=Its tail is packed full of the nutrients it needs to grow. | black=Its tail bounces like a rubber ball. It flings that tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. | white=Its tail bounces like a rubber ball. It flings that tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. |black 2= It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. |white 2= It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. }} Learnset Generation III Generation IV Generation V Origins Base origin It is based on a small mouse combined with a ball. Name origin Azurill's name comes from the word azure, referring to its color, and rill. Trivia *Strangely, It is a normal type Pokémon that can learn water type moves and it evolves into a water type Pokémon which is Marill. *It is one of the only two baby Pokémon in the Generation III games, the other is Wynaut. *Azurill is very unique in the fact that it's gender ratio is 1 male to 3 females, while it's evolutions, Marill and Azumarill, have a gender ratio of 1 male to 1 female. *Azurill is one of the 2 Pokémon you can get in Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green without trading from Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald. The other Pokémon you could get is Wynaut. Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon